Kihaku Settouhan
'Approval:' 8/29/2013 4 feats Naffips(2.3v) 'Appearance and Personality' At first glance you would assume Kihaku is a very sensitive girl, her outward appearance is a bit sad and somewhat shy. She does not speak to those outside of her group and will avoid confrontation when optional. She carries a lanturn that gives off a dim green glow when lit. She often whispers to said lanturn. 'Stats' (Total:43) ' '''Strength: 4 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Intelligence: 8 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 8 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP: 70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Genjutsu Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Poison Specialist ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Poison Release: Smog - Forming chakra in their body the user combines chemicals and exhales a deadly nerve toxin that poisons, reduces the endurance, and stamina of anyone that comes into contact. -5 to Endurance to anyone that comes in contact. (10CP) # Genjutsu: Chain Asylum - A unit 30 feet away will feel chains wrapping up thier arms, legs, as well as their neck to the point that they are immobile. And physical resistance to this will force morbid hallucinations such as tearing of the skin, flesh melting, or setting fire. (-5 SPD debuff) (10CP) # +5 Stat Upgrade # Poison Release: Corrosive Toxin '''- The user shoots out a stream of highly corrosive toxin that damages the target on hit. (10CP) '''Equipment *(4) Medium Armour *(3) 3 Flash Bombs *(1) Weighted Chain Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 8' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Saturday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 1 ' Gathering Intel 'C-Rank: 1 ' Cave Cleaning II 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story At birth, Kihaku's mother died during childbirth. Shortly after, her father commited suicide at the heavy loss and left Kihaku with a spirit medium. Growing up, Kihaku had learned about souls, ghosts, and spirits. She loved to spend time in the graveyard of Kiri, talking to the deceased and chanting to looming spirits. One day, on her way to the graveyard, the gravedigger stopped her and asked her why she stopped by so much. She responded by telling him these were the only friends she had, he grinned and gave her an old lanturn that gave off a green dim light. He told her she could carry the souls with her and talk to them whenever she liked. Excited, she took the lanturn and peered into it, she raised her head to thank the man, but he was nowhere to be seen. She decided her new friends would always be with her no matter what, so she attended the Ninja Academy, and passed with a vivid knowledge of Genjutsu. After her first mission in Kirigakure, she abandoned the village with her cohorts of the mercinary group; Nottori. 'Relations' *Masaki Gami - Boyfriend *Nenshou Natsuin - A close friend that pushes himself too far in the eyes of Kihaku, he never stops to explore his thoughts enough to control them. Making her worried at times, but she knows he makes the group stronger. For now, she believes that's enough. *Ryoushi Inuzuka - Nottori Member Category:Character